Hecarim
}} Abilities of his bonus movement speed as . |targeting='Warpath' is a self-buff. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Warpath's attack damage bonus will adjust itself to any temporary movement speed buffs Hecarim receives, such as those from , , or Speed Shrine in Dominion. This also can be detrimental - Warpath will be adversely affected by slowing effects, such as from or . However, Hecarim will not dip below his regular attack damage if he is slowed below his base movement speed, as Warpath only counts his bonus movement speed. * The amount of bonus attack damage granted is checked every 0.25 seconds |video= }} Hecarim cleaves nearby enemies, dealing physical damage that is increased by 50% against monsters and champions. |description2 = If Hecarim damages at least one enemy with Rampage, he reduces its cooldown on subsequent casts by 1 second for 8 seconds, stacking up to twice. |leveling= | }} |range=350 |cooldown=4 |cost= |costtype=Mana |targeting=Rampage is a point blank area of effect ability. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage. |additional= *''Rampage'' has no cast time and does not interrupt Hecarim's previous orders. *''Rampage'' stacks reduce the ability's base cooldown, distinct from the usual flat cooldown reduction of abilities such as and . This means cooldown reduction from items, runes or masteries is applied after the reduction from any Rampage stacks. This makes Rampage's minimum cooldown 1.2 seconds at 40% cooldown reduction and 2 Rampage stacks, instead of 0.4 seconds. (There is a bug known as of patch 5.22 where the Q is not reducing the base cooldown by 2 seconds and is reducing the total cooldown by 2 seconds. This means rampage has a theoretical cooldown of .2 seconds with 45% CDR.) The discovery of this bug is given credit to the popular streamer Sickmotion. |video=Hecarim QVideo }} Hecarim surrounds himself with the spirit of dread for 4 seconds, dealing magic damage per second to all enemies within its reach. |description2 = While Spirit of Dread is active, Hecarim is healed for 20% of the damage dealt by any source to enemies within the area, capped against minions and monsters. |leveling= | }} |leveling2= |range=525 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |targeting='Spirit of Dread' is a point blank area of effect ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will not block the ability. |additional= *''Spirit of Dread'' has no cast time and does not interrupt Hecarim's previous orders. *''Spirit of Dread'' will heal Hecarim for damage from any source from any enemy whatsoever, including basic attacks, abilities, items, and summoner spells sourced from himself, allied champions, allied structures, minions and even neutral monsters. **The sole exception to this is for abilities that cost health - Hecarim will not heal if an enemy expends health to cast a spell within Spirit of Dread's radius. *''Spirit of Dread's'' minion healing cap is based on total healing from all minions. This means that Hecarim can only be healed for up to health regardless of how many minions are affected by the spell. |video=Hecarim WVideo }} Hecarim is temporarily and gains bonus movement speed for 4 seconds, beginning at 25% and increasing to 75% over 3 seconds. |description2 = While Hecarim is charging, his next basic attack gains range, his target, and deals physical damage based on how far Hecarim traveled during Devastating Charge's duration, ending its effects in the process. |description3 = If Hecarim's target is beyond narrow terrain, Hecarim dashes over it to reach his target. |leveling2= | }} |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=Mana |range=325 |targeting='Devastating Charge' is a self-buff autoattack modifier ability. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects= |onhiteffects=The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects as normal but cannot critically strike. **The bonus damage from Devastating Charge will apply life steal. **''Devastating Charge's'' bonus damage will affect structures. **''Devastating Charge's'' bonus damage will not go through blind, , and but the knockback will still be applied. |spellshield=will block the enhanced autoattack. |additional= *''Devastating Charge'' has no cast time and does not interrupt Hecarim's previous orders. *''Devastating Charge'' resets Hecarim's autoattack timer on cast. *''Devastating Charge's'' cooldown begins on cast, not when the buff expires. *The percentage movement speed bonuses provided by Devastating Charge are applied additively. **For example, the ability in tandem with a , and no other modifiers will result in a net movement speed modifier of 8% 27% 175% 210%. |video=Hecarim EVideo }} Hecarim summons spectral riders and dashes forth with them in a line, becoming immune to crowd control while charging and dealing magic damage to all enemies in their path. Enemies within range of where Hecarim stops also from him for 1 second. |description2 = The wave of spectral riders travels through Onslaught of Shadows's full length, regardless of where Hecarim himself stops. |leveling= |range=1000 |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=Mana |targeting='Onslaught of Shadows' is a ground target area of effect dash with a linear pass through skillshot component. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the fear, but do not block the riders' damage. |additional= *''Onslaught of Shadows''' flee will only be applied to enemies near Hecarim when he finishes his charge. It is not applied to enemies that are only hit by the riders. This is not conversely true - enemies who are feared by Hecarim will always receive the damage as well. *''Onslaught of Shadows''' flee is distinct from the usual fear in that affected units will always travel away from Hecarim for its duration, and it has a different Loss of Control Indicator icon to show this. The flee is dynamic, meaning that the affected target will continue running away from Hecarim, even as he continues to move himself, allowing some degree of control over where affected units will run. |video=Hecarim RVideo }} References cs:Hecarim de:Hecarim es:Hecarim fr:Hecarim pl:Hecarim pt-br:Hecarim ru:Hecarim zh:赫卡里姆 Category:Season Two release Category:2012 release Category:Released champion Category:Tank champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Flee champion Category:Melee champion Category:Self Heal champion Category:6300 IP champion Category:975 RP champion Category:Haste champion